Fires of Love
by BlackCorp
Summary: Rei wishes to find true love. What will happen when a mysterious stranger enters her life? Chapter 7 is up.
1. I want to be loved

'_I watch as he holds hands with that ditzy blonde and can't help but think that should be me. That should be me tasting the sweetness of his lips and feeling his strong embrace.'_

"What are you thinking about, Rei?"

A young blonde in pigtails and a school girl uniform asked as she licked an ice cream cone that she held in one hand with her other arm wrapped around a dark haired older boy who stood next to her. The young Shinto Priestess with long raven black hair in red and white Priestess robes looked up from where she sat on the steps of the Shinto Shrine.

"Just what a beautiful day it is," she lied to one of her closest friends.

"Well, we wanted to invite you to dinner tonight at Mamoru's. The whole gang will be there."

"Sounds fun. I'll be there." Once more, Rei told a little lie in the fact she knew she would be the only one without a date tonight.

"Then we'll see you tonight." Mamoru flashed his winning smile at Rei as he and Usagi turned and left the Shrine. Rei turned at the sound of two crows squawking. She looked up to see Phobos and Deimos perched on a tree branch and gave them a slight smile.

"I know, you're right. I should be happy for them, but it's just so hard. I put up this façade of not needing a man in my life. But the truth is, I want someone to love and I want to be loved in return. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it is not, Rei Hino."

"Who's there?" Rei looked around and saw no one.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl. Now you're hearing things. I guess that I should go get ready to join the gang for dinner."

Later that evening at Mamoru's apartment, Rei joined Usagi and Mamoru along with Makoto and Shinozaki as well as Ami and Ryo. Minako was not here this evening as she was attending to personal matters. After dinner, Usagi and Mamoru excuse themselves to do dishes while the rest lounge around the living room.

"Rei, is it true what they say, that you have psychic abilities?" Ryo asked politely.

"Well, I..."

"Ryo, that was rude!" Ami scolded her date.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I did not mean to offend you."

"No, it's all right, and yes, I'm able to do fire readings."

Rei only spoke a half-truth as she kept her abilities of having unprompted premonitions and dispelling evil spirits hidden.

"I would love to stop by the Shrine some time for a fire reading," Shinozaki spoke with a smile.

"Sure, just stop by any time." Rei smiled at him before her eyes went wide with shock as a vision of an attack on her person flashed before her eyes.

"Rei, is everything all right?" Makoto asked her friend with concern.

"I'm fine. I just remembered I have to help Grandpa at the Shrine in the morning. Good night everyone. Tell Usagi and Mamoru good night for me."

Rei picked up her purse and exited Mamoru's apartment. As she left the building, she knew in her heart that it was not the vision that bothered her. She could handle herself in a fight. Rather it was the sight of her friends happy while she was by herself. Even Minako rediscovered the love she shared with Artemis in their past lives since he has been able to resume his human form. Of course, she would not begrudge her friends their happiness. Why could she not share in it? As she walked along, Rei was so caught up in her thoughts she did not hear as a group of four punks came up and surrounded her.

"Well, well what have we here? Out for a little evening strolling, sweet cheeks?"

"I don't want any trouble," Rei spoke calmly as she shifted into a fighting stance and thought, _'Damn it, why didn't I pay attention to that vision?'_

"Neither do we, darling. We're just looking to party."

"Look elsewhere."

One of the punks came close and Rei decked him in the jaw with a fierce right hook. As he was laid out on the ground, he yelled to his friends, "Get that bitch!" Rei delivered a spinning heel kick to the side of the head of another one of the punks before the other two grabbed her arms and subdued her.

"Oh, you're going to pay for fucking with us, bitch."

The punk who Rei had decked with a hard right was now to his feet. As his friends held Rei, he reared back his fist. As he went to swing, someone took hold of his arm.

"Perhaps I can pay the young lady's tab."

The punk turned to see a young man with dark hair in a brown jacket with white turtleneck and brown slacks. The punk turned and took a swing at the young man who ducked before he delivered a blow to the gut of the punk. He quickly took a trashcan lid and smashed it into the punk's face as he came up. The two punks that held Rei dropped her to the ground and she watched as this young man took out the other three punks with excellent martial arts skills. After he had disposed of the four punks, he walked over and held out his hand to Rei, who blushed as she accepted his hand and rose to her feet.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Don't mention it. It turns my stomach to see punks like that mistreat a lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ryoji Sasaki.

"I'm Rei Hino. Have we met before? Your voice sounds familiar."

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm new in town. I have just enrolled in the University of Tokyo."

"That's funny, I have a friend who attends classes there. What is your major if I may ask?"

"Certainly, I'm majoring in history."

"Sounds like a fascinating subject."

"That it is. May I escort you home Rei?"

She knew it was not the wisest choice to allow a total stranger to walk her home, but he did just save her after all.

"Sure, Ryoji. I live at the Shinto Shrine just a few blocks away."

"I have been by there. It's a very beautiful place."

They walked the few blocks to the Shrine and shared a conversation to get to know one another. As they reached the top of the steps, Rei turned and looked him in the eyes and found herself drawn to him.

"Will I see you again, Ryoji?"

"I would like that, Rei."

He ran his hand along her cheek as she blushed. Then he leaned over and softly kissed her under the full moon light on the steps of the Shrine as she thought to herself, _'I've just met this man, but somehow this feels right.'_

To be continued


	2. Fancy meeting you here

"Once you have proven yourself as a warrior born my daughter I shall take you as my lover."

Rei shot straight up in bed, her eyes blinked as she rubbed the sleep from them.

"That is so strange. I thought I heard Ryoji. Come on girl, you just met the man and already and you can't get him off your mind."

Rei laid her head back on the pillow as she pulled the sheets back over her and looked up at the ceiling while she thought, '_How can I not help but think about him? He is so handsome, strong, and charming. He is like no man I have ever met.'_ With that, she drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon outside T.A., a private Catholic girl's school, Rei, in her school uniform carrying her book bag, walked out of the school gates and said good bye to some classmates, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hello, Rei."

She turned to see Ryoji as he walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Ryoji, what are you doing here?"

"I was just out for a walk."

"It's just strange running into you like this. If I did not know better, I would think I had a stalker."

He blushed slightly at her words. "I hope you do not think of me that way."

"Relax, Ryoji. I'm only kidding."

He looked at the school and back at her. "This is a bit of an ironic contradiction, a Shinto Priestess attending a Catholic girl's school."

"My father is a politician and he had me enrolled here. It's about the only interest he has taken in my life. I live at the Shrine with my grandpa and I have to tell you the nuns here are not too happy with what I have learned from him."

"I would think not." He gave her a slight laugh and winked at her.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Say, would you like to join me for a soda, Rei?"

"I would love to."

Ryoji held out his hand, which Rei accepted the two walked along hand in hand, as Rei smiled at the thought that this handsome young man had took an interest in her.

"I hope you don't find this too forward of me, but I find you to be the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

She blushed at his words. "Thank you, Ryoji."

As they walked along, they saw a crowd gathered and heard people as they spoke in worried tones. "Someone get this man some help. I think he needs a doctor." A woman cried out as this man rolled around on the ground and held his gut. Suddenly, out of the blue he began to glow bright red and his clothes ripped as his skin turned gray his hands mutated to claws, fangs grew from his mouth, his feet turned to hooves, and wings sprouted from his back. The crowd began to panic as people ran in fear. A small child was nearly trampled before Ryoji quickly scooped her up in his arms as Rei reached into her school bag and pulled out an ofuda. She tossed it at the demon in front of her and yelled, "Aku Ryo Tai San!" As it connected with the forehead of the demon, it reverted him back to the form of a human as Ryoji watched a sly grin crossed his face.

"My baby, baby! Oh, thank you very much." A woman ran up crying as Ryoji passed the little girl off to her.

"Let's get out of here." Rei took Ryoji by the hand and took off down the street at a fast pace.

"That is amazing, Rei. I have heard of the power of a Shinto Priestess, but never dreamed such abilities existed."

"Why are we rushing off? What about that man?"

"Others can get him medical attention. We need to get out of here. I told you about my father."

"I thought you said he was not a part of your life."

"He isn't and I would like to keep it that way by staying out of the media spotlight."

"I see."

As they made their way into the soda shop and took a booth by the window, they ordered sodas and Ryoji smiled across the table at Rei.

"I have to say, Rei, you are truly an impressive young lady. Are there any other secrets you are keeping?"

Rei blushed and smiled at him. "A girl has got to have a few secrets she keeps to herself." She knew she could not just blurt out, 'Well I'm a Sailor Senshi.'

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

She looked up and saw Usagi who stood there and looked from Ryoji to Rei and grinned at her friend.

"Who is this lovely young lady, Rei?"

"This is Usagi. I'm sure she has to be on her way."

"I have nowhere to be," she said innocently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Usagi. I'm Ryoji." He took her hand and kissed the back of it as she blushed and giggled.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Ryoji slid out of the booth and headed to the men's room as Usagi slid in the booth next to Rei who took a drink of her soda.

"Wow, Rei he is a real hunk. Are you two dating?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're no fun." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei who returned the gesture.

"Fine, if you must know, we met last night when I was walking home. He is a history major at the University of Tokyo."

"Wicked cool! I wonder if he knows Mamoru."

"I doubt it. He is new in town."

"You like him, don't you, Rei?" Usagi elbowed her friend and gave her a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Usagi."

"I can tell. You have the look of love in your eyes."

"Shut up!"

"You do!"

"I'm warning you, Usagi."

"Were you girls talking about me? My ears are ringing."

"No, of course not." Rei blushed at his words.

"I was only kidding." He let out a slight chuckle.

"Usagi was just saying she had to be going. Isn't that right, Usagi?" Rei elbowed the other girl sitting next to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I have to be going." Usagi gave the other girl a wink as she slid out of the booth.

"It was nice to meet one of Rei's friends, Usagi."

"It was nice to have met Rei's new boyfriend," Usagi spoke in a tone that teased.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled at the other girl who ran out of the soda shop with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry about that, Ryoji." She spoke with an embarrassed tone as her face turned bright red.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I could be accused of a lot worse than being the boyfriend of such a beautiful young lady." He smiled at Rei as she blushed once again.

"I should be getting home. Grandpa will expect me to do my chores."

"I will walk you home." Ryoji paid the bill and the two exited the soda shop.

Later that evening, Rei, in her white and red Priestess robes, had a broom in hand as she swept the front walk of the Shrine. Phobos and Deimos sat perched in a tree and squawked as Rei looked up at them.

"Okay, okay I admit it. Ryoji makes me happy. There, I said it, now leave me alone." She called out to the two crows.

High above the Shrine invisible to the naked eye, Ryoji floated wearing a red style military uniform and boots. His arms crossed over his chest he looked down and watched over Rei with a smile.

"My lovely Rei, you have passed the first test."

To be continued.


	3. Nightmare

"Supreme Thunder," Sailor Jupiter called out as bolts of lighting struck the black colored demon that resembled a humanoid dragon with wings on its back as it tried to take to the air.

"Mercury Bubbles blast!" Sailor Mercury blasted him with a cold fog that obscured his vision.

"Flame Arrow!" Sailor Mars shot a flame arrow that struck the demon in the chest.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw her Tiara, which ensnared the demon and kept him from the use of his wings.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus used her attack, which held the demon in place.

"You're up, Sailor Mars!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted at the Senshi in the white fuku with red skirt and red heels.

Sailor Mars lifted an ofuda and tossed it as she shouted, "Aku Ryo Tai San!" As it connected with the forehead of the demon, it reverted him back to the form of a human.

A short distance away, Ryoji watched from the shadows as a grin crossed his face. "You have passed the second test, Rei, but I can't help but wonder." He stroked his chin as she watched the Sailor Senshi.

Later that day, the Senshi, in their civilian identities, sat on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine where, much to Rei's regret, Usagi had once more stuck her nose where it did not belong.

"Come on Rei, spill. Did he ask you out yet?" Usagi whined.

"Wait, someone asked Rei out? Spill the beans. Inquiring minds want to know." Makoto squealed being she loved a good romance.

"No one asked me out." Rei rolled her eyes at the other girls.

"Well, that is not an entirely a bad thing. It gives you more time to study." Ami spoke as she looked up from her book.

"You mean to tell me all you and Ryo do is study when he visits?" Minako asked.

"Yes, it is."

"We have not all got to spend years sleeping in the same bed with our boyfriend," Usagi teased Minako over the fact that for years Artemis was stuck in the form of a cat.

"Hey!"

"Enough of this! I want to hear about this guy. Start talking, Rei." Makoto spoke up.

"There nothing to tell. We're just friends."

"He's a college student," Usagi said with a smile.

"An older man? So, do you think he likes you back?" Minako asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I never said I liked him."

"You never said you didn't." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei who returned the gesture.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear you were sisters the way you both act alike." Mamoru joked as he walked up.

"We do not!" Both girls screamed in unison right before Mamoru clutched his chest and cried out as he went down to one knee.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out to her lover in fear as she rushed to him.

"I'm fine. It's just a little heartburn." He rose to his feet.

Floating high above, Ryoji looked down at the scene and saw a bluish-green energy tint around Mamoru.

"This does not bode well. Something is effecting the guardian of Earth."

"Let me get you some water." Rei spoke as she turned and ran towards the shrine.

"Excellent. You show compassion for your friends. You have passed the third test, Rei."

Rei ran back with a glass of water that she passed of to Mamoru who slowly drank the water. His friends looked on in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mamoru?" Usagi asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Like I said, it's just heartburn. Thanks for the water, Rei."

Ryoji looked down with an unpleasant look on his face as he watched the group gathered below.

"You can lie to friends, but you can't keep the truth from me. Something is effecting the Earth and in turn is effecting its guardian." A few seconds later, Ryoji vanished into thin air.

That night, Rei laid in bed, her head tossed and turned on the pillow she while moaned in her sleep. "No, no. Please no."

Rei looked all around her as the city burned and dead bodies lined the streets, including those of friends. A huge pillar rose from the ground and impaled Sailor Moon as she cried out to Rei with her dying breath.

"Sailor Moon! No!" Rei cried out in horror before she turned and looked towards the sky where she witnessed the horror of an army of demons as they over ran Tokyo.

"Rei, help me! Please help me, Rei." She looked behind and saw a demon as it lifted Ryoji over its head and ripped the young man in half.

"Ryoji, no! Please no, this can't be happening!"

As tears streamed down her face, she heard a voice call out from the darkness. "As your world has taken from me so shall I take from it."

As she tossed and turned, tears streamed down Rei's face as Ryoji appeared by her bedside and gently wiped away her tears.

"Let these nightmares plague you no more, my sweet Rei. May the rest of this night find you blessed with dreams of happiness."

Her dream began to shift from the nightmare filled battleground to that of a beautiful garden where Rei walked hand in hand with Ryoji. As they stopped under a tree, Ryoji smiled at Rei before he dropped down to on knee and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Rei Hino, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you Ryoji!" She cried out in happiness as he placed the ring on her finger. He then stood and kissed her softly.

"Sleep well, my dear Rei." Ryoji spoke before he vanished from the room.

The next morning, as Rei has finished dressing for school, she sat in front of the mirror brushing her long, raven-black hair and thought, "_What is wrong with me? I just met Ryoji and here I am dreaming of marrying him. You have got to get a hold of your emotions, girl._"

As she continued to stroke her long hair with the brush, her eyes went wide in horror as once more the vision of the burning city overran with demons with the Senshi dead and Ryoji being ripped apart flashed before her eyes as she heard a voice. "As your world has taken from me so shall I take from it." She dropped the brush to the floor as tears ran down her face.

"No, no this can't be real! It can't!"

She wiped the tears from her face and thought, "_If there is a new enemy, then at least we have the advantage of foresight to prepare for them."_

"Rei, you have a visitor. It's a boy." Rei's Grandpa said as he stuck his head in the door.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

Rei picked up her book bag and walked out where she found Ryoji waiting.

"Ryoji, what are you doing here?"

"My first class is not for another hour, so I thought I would walk you to school. That is, of course, if you don't mind."

"I would love the company."

As they started out, Ryoji turned and looked at Rei. "Are you feeling all right, Rei? You do not seem yourself today."

She mentally thought, "_How do I tell him I'm having visions of the end of the world?_"

"I'm fine. I just did not sleep well last night is all.

As they walked along talking, Rei could not get her mind off the dark cloud she now knew hung over them all.

To be continued


	4. Will you be my date?

"Rei, are you paying attention?" Sister Kate slapped the ruler down across the desk of the young girl with long raven black hair.

"Huh? Yes, Sister Kate, I'm listening." Rei looked up at the strict nun who held her wooden ruler in hand.

"You had better be. Exams are coming up in the next few weeks."

"_If we're even still around in a few weeks._" Rei thought to herself as the vision she had earlier this morning still haunted her. Her thought was abruptly interrupted when the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed and you all need to prepare for exams, especially you, Rei." Sister Kate admonished the young girl.

"What a freak that Rei is."

"Yeah, she gives me the creeps."

Rei caught a glimpse of a group of girls as they talked about her and stared her way as she headed for the gates of the school.

"_Even my classmates who will talk to me are a bit scared of me, so what can I expect from others? At times like these, I just wish I could have a normal life of fun and boys, but no. In addition to my duties as a Shinto Priestess, I'm also Sailor Mars. Must I always put duty before my own happiness?_"

"Happiness is where you find it, Rei."

"Ryoji?" Rei looked around but Ryoji was no where to found.

"See? Told ya she was creepy. She even talks to herself." Another girl said to a group of her friends as they walked by.

"_Get a hold of yourself, girl. People already talk about you and there is no need to add fuel to the fire._" Rei thought to herself as she headed home to the Hikawa Shrine.

Later that afternoon, Rei in her white and red Priestess robes, swept the front walk of the Hikawa Shrine as a tall, young man with long, flowing white hair in a white uniform and boots walked up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

"_I can't get over how handsome Artemis is in his human form. Minako sure is lucky._"

"You wanted to see me, Rei?"

"Yes, Artemis. I don't know how to say this so I'll come right out and say it. I think we have a new enemy."

"What makes you so sure?"

" As you know how there have been a couple of demon possessions over the last few week?"

"Of course. Minako keeps me updated. After all, it's my job to watch over you girls."

"Well, this morning I had a vision and..."

He noticed tears ran down her cheeks and placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

"It's okay, Rei. Take it slow."

"The city was on fire, there were demons everywhere and the Senshi were all dead." She broke down in tears as her friend pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh! It will be all right. Your vision has given us an advantage. We can prepare for this enemy and be prepared to strike when the time comes. I do, however, suggest that we do not divulge the last part of your vision to the other Senshi. Agreed?

"Agreed." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good girl."

Just then, Ryoji walked up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine and Rei introduced the two young men. "Artemis, this my friend, Ryoji. Ryoji this Minako's boyfriend, Artemis."

"Oh yes, Artemis. Rei has told me all about you."

"Not everything, I hope," he said with a smile as he offered a handshake, which Ryoji accepted. As they shook hands, Artemis sensed a weird energy from Ryoji but kept quiet.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have to be going. It was nice meeting you, Ryoji."

"Nice to have met you as well, Artemis."

As he walked off, Artemis thought, "_I could sense an unearthly energy coming from Ryoji. I'll have to keep an eye on him, especially if we have a new enemy emerging._"

"_This Artemis, he was able to see through me. I will have to keep a close watch on him until it is time._"

"So, what brings you by here, Ryoji?"

"I just thought I would stop by and see how you're feeling after this morning."

I'm feeling much better, thank you for caring. I'm sure once I get some sleep I'll feel that much better."

"I'm glad to hear it. Another reason I stopped by is that tomorrow night is Saturday. I wondered if you would care to join me for dinner and a movie."

Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she heard his words. "Ryoji, are you asking me on a date?"

"Why yes, I suppose I am." He gave her a bright smile.

"Yes, I'll be your date." Rei dropped the broom in her hand and kissed Ryoji before she pulled back and her face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I'm not." He pulled her close once more and kissed her softly on the lips.

The next afternoon in Rei's bedroom, Makoto stopped by to visit as she helped Rei prepare for her date. Makoto looked in her friend's closet and smiled as she pulled out a sparkling red dress.

"This would look great on you, Rei."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, red looks good on you. So, spill girl. Have you two kissed yet?"

Rei Blushed at the question. "Well, yes."

"How was it?" Makoto asked as she giggled.

"It was soft, sweet and gentle, the perfect kiss."

"So, do you think he will ask you to be his girlfriend tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Rei blushed over the question.

"You want him to though, don't you?

"Okay, I admit it. I want him to ask me to be his girlfriend." Both girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

Later that night after dinner and a movie, Rei and Ryoji walked under the moonlight. Rei's arm was wrapped around Ryoji as she rested her head against him.

"Did you have fun tonight, Rei?"

"Oh yes, I had a wonderful time. Thank you, Ryoji."

"It was my pleasure."

As they walked up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, Ryoji stopped and pulled Rei close to him. He softly kissed her on the lips as he enjoyed the taste of them before he pulled back and looked down deep into her eyes.

"Rei, I have something to ask you."

"Yes, Ryoji?" She asked with a big smile as she thought. "_Please let him ask me to be his girlfriend._"

Before he could speak, a vision of the world as it exploded flashed before Rei's eyes. Her eyes went big as she screamed out in horror. Ryoji caught the fainting Rei and cried out in worry, "Rei! Rei!" As he heard the commotion Rei's, Grandpa rushed outside.

"Ryoji, what happened?"

"She just screamed and passed out."

"Quick, get her inside."

Ryoji scooped Rei up in his arms and Grandpa lead him inside to her bedroom where he gently laid her down on her bed.

"Will she be all right?" Ryoji asked Grandpa.

"I hope so, son. I hope so."

To be continued.


	5. Ryoji Revealed

"General Dracos, how goes our plans?"

"There has been a snag, my Lord," a man with blond hair in a black military style uniform and boots spoke to a figure hidden in the shadows in a place that is filled with fire.

"How so? They have left this plane of existence, taking that which I love most with them in the process and leaving the Earth defenseless."

"Not exactly defenseless, my Lord. Earth still has its defenders."

"Then you will personally see to their defeat, General Dracos. Nothing shall stand in the way of the destruction of the Earth. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, my Lord." General Dracos bows to the figure in the shadows before vanishing into thin air.

Sunday morning outside the Hikawa Shrine, Rei's Grandpa stood and looked towards the sky as Ryoji walked up.

"How is she, sir?"

"She has slept all through the night. I hope she is feeling better this morning."

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you both for your concern. I think I just had some bad sushi."

Rei walked outside in her white and red Priestess robes. She walked up and kissed Ryoji on the cheek.

"Thank you for last night, Ryoji."

"I have some work to do so I'll leave you kids alone." With that, Rei's Grandpa turned and walked off.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me last night, Ryoji?"

"Oh, yes. Well, that can wait."

"_Damn it! I just know he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. My passing out like that might have caused him to change his mind._"

Ryoji turned at the sound of two crows squawking and looked up into the tree.

"Oh, that is just Phobos and Deimos."

"Like the moons of Mars?"

"You know astrology as well as history?"

"You're not the only one with secrets." He gave a wink and smiled big at her.

Monday afternoon at the Tsukino residence, Luna was in her human form as she sat on Usagi's bed. Artemis sits across the room from her in a chair.

"Are you sure, Artemis?"

"I could feel a strange energy coming from him, and with Rei's visions of a new enemy, we can't afford to not be careful."

"Do you think he knows Rei is a Senshi and is purposely trying to get close to her?"

"That is a possibility. For now, he needs to be observed just in case. If it comes to it, we can move to neutralize him before he can act."

She nodded her head before she went to the door and cracked it open where she heard someone enter the house.

"Usagi's mother is home." As she spoke Luna morphed back to her feline form.

"I better be going."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to follow this Ryoji and see what I can discover."

"Won't he recognize you?"

"Not like this he will not." A bright, white aura shielded Artemis' body. He shrunk to the form of a small, white cat before he jumped out of the bedroom window.

"Oh, dear. This can't be good. I had better follow him." Luna jumped out the window and ran after Artemis.

Artemis spotted Ryoji as he turned down an alley. He followed and ducked behind a trashcan as Ryoji whipped around and shot a red beam of energy that lifted the trash can off the ground.

"Haven't you heard curiosity killed the cat?"

Artemis quickly leaped into the air as a white light surrounded him. He morphed into his true form as he executed a flip and landed behind Ryoji. Ryoji, in turn, waved his hands as a red energy beam bound Artemis. From out of thin air, Artemis summoned his sword and sliced through the energy beam as Ryoji looked on shocked as Artemis went into a fighting stance.

"That sword, it cannot be. How did I not recognize your energy signature sooner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now is not the time, old friend."

Ryoji floated up into the air and vanished just as Luna rounded the corner and a bright purple light surrounded her as she assumed her human form.

"Artemis, what is going on?"

"Come on, Luna, I have to find Minako. All the girls are meeting downtown at the soda shop and we have a problem. Ryoji is more then he seems."

The two took off at a fast pace and a short while later they spot Minako. The Senshi of Love waves at her lover and his friend as they rush up to her.

"Artemis, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did."

"Aren't you going to ask how my day was?"

He shakes his head at the young blonde. "Listen, Minako. We don't have time. I just discovered there is more than meets the eye regarding Rei's new friend, Ryoji."

"What are you talking about, Artemis?"

"RAWR."

The three turned to see a huge three headed dog standing beside a man with blond hair in a black military style uniform and boots as the other Senshi rush up.

"Your time is up, humans. Your world is at an end."

People ran in fear as the head of one of the dogs tore in to a small car while Minako stepped in front of the others as Usagi coward behind her.

The girls pulled out their Crystal Change Rods and called out their transformations.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"

The five Senshi fully transformed moved in on the attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shot a flame arrow into the car the three headed dog mauled on which caused it to explode as the beast yelped.

"Destroy them All, Cerberus!" The blond haired man called out to the beast.

"Afraid to get your own hands dirty?" He turned to find Artemis standing behind him.

"I am Dracos, General of the armies of the Underworld. I fear nothing." He held out his right hand and as a sword appeared in his hand. Artemis executed a back flip and placed distance between himself and Dracos as his own sword appeared in his hand.

"Mercury Bubbles freeze!" Mercury's attack froze Cerberus as Sailor Moon approached and tapped one of his three heads on the nose just as it broke free of its ice prison. Just as it snapped at Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen placed his cane in the beast mouth allowing Sailor Moon to escape.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter hit Cerberus with her most powerful attack.

"You posses talent as a swordsman." Dracos compliments Artemis as the two duel.

"I was trained by the best."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus captured one of Cerberus' heads with her chain.

Sailor Mars lifted an ofuda and tossed it as she shouted, "Aku Ryo Tai San!" When it connected with one of the foreheads of Cerberus, nothing happened.

"Not good. Your turn, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars shouted to the other girl.

Sailor Moon raised the Moon Stick in her hand. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Her eyes went wide with horror at the results. "GAHHHHH! Nothing happened!"

Tuxedo Kamen leaped and knocked Sailor Moon out of the way as Cerberus charged her. Meanwhile, Artemis and Dracos continued their duel.

"Give it up, Dracos. You can't beat me and your pet will not overcome the Senshi."

"We'll see about that."

Dracos opened his mouth and released a Banshee like wail that sent Artemis flying backwards. As he slammed into a brick wall, Sailor Venus rushed over to check on her lover. As Dracos stood there with an evil smile upon his face, he petted Cerberus, who had returned to his side as Ryoji walked onto the scene of the battle.

"Enough! You will cease with this attack immediately."

"Foolish human, you dare to issue orders to Dracos? For such impotence, you will pay with your life."

Dracos threw his sword at Ryoji. As she saw this, Sailor Mars leaped in front of him. "Ryoji, no!" The sword impaled her. Her white fuku was quickly stained with her blood as it flowed out of the wound. Tears flowed down his face as Ryoji removed the sword from her body, which Dracos recalled to his hand.

"_My dear Rei, you have truly proven yourself a warrior born, my beloved._"

"Rei, why? Why did you do it?" he asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"Ryoji, you know?" She asked in a weak, raspy voice.

"Rest, my love. Mamoru, use the healing powers granted to you by Ceres to heal her." He spoke as he handed over Sailor Mars to the other man.

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

He did not answer. With anger etched across his face, Ryoji slowly approached Dracos.

"Pathetic human you would dare to challenge me?"

As he walked towards Dracos he began to glow bright red as he saw this Dracos eyes went wide with fear..

"No, it can't be not you."

Ryoji stood and faced Dracos in a red military style uniform and boots with a battle-ax in his right hand and fire in his eyes.

"I am Mars, God of War."

To be continued.


	6. Know Thine Enemy

"You dare to make war on these people without my blessing?" Mars asked in a not so polite manner as he swung his battle-axe down upon General Dracos, who blocked the blow with his sword.

"I do not answer to you, God of War," Dracos snarled as he watched Cerberus approach his opponent from behind.

"No, you don't, foul beast," Artemis screamed as he leaped into the air and brought his sword down in a slashing motion across the head of Cerberus over his left eye that caused the beast to yelp in pain.

"Cerberus!" General Dracos cried out as he teleported himself and the beast away.

As his battle-axe vanished from his hand, Ryoji rushed over to where Tuxedo Kamen held Rei's limp body.

"How is she, Mamoru?"

The other man shook his head. "I was able to heal the wound, but she is weak from blood loss. She will need rest."

"My place is only a few blocks from here," Makoto spoke in an urgent tone of voice, "we can take her there."

"Well, let's be off," Ryoji stated as he bent down and lifted Rei into his arms. The group then retreated to Makoto's home.

Deep with in the Underworld General Dracos appeared with a wounded Cerberus by his side as a voice boomed out from the darkness. "What harm have you allowed to fall my loyal Cerberus General Dracos?"

General Dracos fell to one knee as he bowed before his master. "Forgive me, my Lord. There were complications I could not foresee."

"Explain, General Draco."

"Mars, the God of War, he intervened on behalf of the humans."

"Impossible! The Gods have left this plane of existence!"

"I have seen him with my own eyes, my Lord, battled him with my own two hands."

"This changes nothing! If the God of War chooses to stand with these humans, then surely he shall perish with them. Now come, General, we have battle plans to draw up."

"Yes, my Lord." General Dracos followed the voice of his master into the darkness.

Makoto and Ryoji walked out of her bedroom with looks of relief on their faces as Minako rushed up and took Makoto by the hands.

"How is she?" Minako asked.

"She is resting for now," Makoto sadly responded.

Artemis walked up to Ryoji and kneeled before him before bowing his head. "Lord Mars, it is an honor to fight beside you once more."

Ryoji placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"You may stand, my friend."

As Artemis rose to his feet, Ryoji embraced his friend in a hug. "It is good to see you once more, my friend."

The scene is that of a beautiful garden where Rei walked hand in hand with Ryoji. As they stopped under a tree, Ryoji smiled at Rei before he dropped down to one knee and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Rei Hino, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you Ryoji!" she cried out in happiness as he placed the ring on her finger. He then stood and kissed her softly. "Princess of Mars, you have made me the happiest being in existence."

Rei's eyes go wide with shock at his words. "Ryoji, you know?"

Ryoji smiled brightly at her as he stroked her soft cheek. "There is nothing about your life that I do not know, my love."

"I'm truly sorry I was unable to aid you during the war with the Dark Kingdom, my friends."

"Why were you not there with us, Ryoji?" Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"There we those of us Gods who wanted to intervene on behalf of the Moon Kingdom, including your grandmother, the Goddess Venus, Minako."

"My grandmother?" Minako asked as a look of shock fell across her face.

"Yes. Your grandmother was Venus, the Goddess of Love. Do not worry, Minako. Over time your memories will return just as Artemis' have." Artemis took his young lover's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

"I don't understand. Why did the Gods not come to our aid?" Mamoru turned from where he stood looking out the widow as he addressed the question to Ryoji.

"You have to understand. Though my people hold a love for the human race, they are also petty and jealous. Lord Jupiter forbade any interference in the war between the Moon Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom."

"So you just fell in line like sheep?" Makoto pointed an accusing finger at Ryoji.

"Some of us, such as Venus, were opposed to Jupiter's edict, but she was also opposed to war. So she refused to act, even in defense of her own granddaughter. As for me, as I prepared to enter the battle, Jupiter had me imprisoned in the Underworld where Pluto acted as my jailer until such time as the war was over. I had feared I lost all my friends as well as my beloved fiancée for all eternity."

"Fiancée?" Usagi's jaw nearly dropped to the floor out of pure shock.

"Rei and I were to be married during the Silver Millennium. After I lost her, my heart never healed. Recently, I discovered she had been reborn here on Earth, along with the rest of you. I had to be sure she was the same Rei I feel in love with centuries ago."

"That is so sweet." Tears rolled down Usagi's face as she held on tightly to Mamoru's arm.

A coughing sound can be heard as Ami clears her throat. "I do not mean to interrupt all this romantic talk, but we have more urgent matters to discuss, like this General Dracos. Who exactly is he?"

Ryoji and Artemis exchange glances before Artemis spoke up. "General Dracos is the least of our worries. It is his master that concerns me."

"I don't understand, Artemis." Luna furrows her borrow at her friend.

"Senshi, we face an enemy more powerful then any we have ever faced."

"What are you saying, Artemis?" Minako asked as she turned to look her lover in the eyes.

"What he is saying, Minako, is that our enemy is Death himself. We face the Lord of the Underworld, Pluto, God of Death!"

A stunned silence fell across the room as a look of shock fell across each of their faces at the startling revelation.

To Be Continued


	7. Death Seeds

"My dark energies have weakened the Earth without Ceres to protect the planet. Now is the time to begin the next phase of my plan, General Dracos." Pluto spoke to his General who kneeled before his throne.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Are your troops ready?"

"Lars, Shingo, Renya, come."

Two men in black military style uniforms and boots with short brown hair who appeared to be twins came to stand behind General Dracos. To their side was a similarly dressed woman with long, red hair tied in a ponytail.

"We are ready, my Lord." Dracos spoke in a submissive manner to his master.

"Excellent. Take these death seeds and plant them across the Earth. They shall destroy the planet from within as well as on the surface." Pluto passes a small bag to General Dracos. "Do not fail me, General Dracos."

"Never, my Lord"

"Now be off." Pluto dismissed the General with a wave of his hand as General Dracos and his three minions vanished into thin air.

Outside the Shinto Shrine, Rei dressed in her white and red Priestess robes, watched as Artemis trained Minako in the use of his sword. Ryoji, still donned in his red military style uniform and boots, walked up behind Rei.

"Rei, I wanted to thank you for the sacrifice you made for me."

Hearing his voice, Rei turned and threw her arms around the young man as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, Ryoji! I thought I was going to lose you and I could not bear to live without you."

Ryoji smiled down at her as he gently wiped her tears. "It's fine, my beloved. You are here with me and, if you will have me, I will never leave your side again."

"Yes, Ryoji yes! I knew in the moment when I thought I was going to lose you that I truly loved you, but why would a God such as yourself want a lowly being such as me?"

"Minako told you?"

"Yes, but my memories are starting to return partially. Tell me, my dreams of you proposing marriage, are they memories of my past or are they just dreams?"

As he smiled at her he gently stroked her long, raven, black hair. "It is true, Rei. We were to be married during the Silver Millennium. And when the time comes, I would be honored if you would be my bride, but first..."

She looked up at him sadly. "I know. Duty must come first. We have to stop Pluto."

"That is one of the reasons I love you, Rei. You are willing to put the welfare of others before your own happiness." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

As they broke the kiss, she gave him a slight smile "Besides, we have no future if we allow Pluto to destroy the Earth."

He gave a slight chuckle at her words. "You are quite wise, my love."

Just outside the grounds of the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia, Renya appeared during a blinding blizzard Her right fist glowed with a dark energy as she punched the frozen ground beneath her feet. With a slight grin, she drops two seeds into the cracked ice before it freezes over.

"Comrade, I see someone over there," one soldier said to another as he looked over to where Renya stood.

"How can you see anything in this blizzard?"

"Come, let's check it out." The two men walked over to where Renya had just planted the seeds, but find no one.

"See, Comrade? There is no one foolish enough to be out in this weather unless they need be."

"I suppose you're right. The snow must be playing tricks with my eyes."

"We should return to our post." The two soldiers walked off, unaware of the dark energy glowing beneath the ice.

Shingo appeared in front of two natives in the African desert who, upon seeing this man appear out of thin air, ran away in fear as their superstitious nature overtook them. Shingo smiled to himself as his right hand glowed with dark energy and he struck the desert sand that parted the Earth. He dropped two seeds into the ground. As he vanished into thin air, a dark energy glowed from beneath the sand.

During the night of a full moon in the heartland of America, an old hound dog howled as an old man with a shotgun came rushing out of his house. He followed the dog into the cornfield. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw Lars' his right hand glowing with dark energy. He struck the ground and dropped two seeds into the newly formed opening in the ground.

"Hold it right there Mister!" The old man points the shotgun at Lars who starts to move towards the old man. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" Lars continued to approach, so the old man fired and a bullet hit Lars in the chest. The old man froze in horror as the wound in Lars' chest instantly healed. Lars moved quickly, his hand glowing with dark energy. He lunged his arm forward and drove his hand right through the old man's chest. As he removed his hand, he let the elderly man drop to the ground before he vanished into thin air. The dog howled under the moonlight as blood soaked the ground and ran over where the dark energy pulsed beneath the Earth.

In Tokyo, Japan on a bright, sunny afternoon, Usagi and Mamoru walked hand in hand in a beautiful park.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with concern in her voice.

"For the hundredth time, Usa, I'm fine."

"You have not seemed yourself lately."

"I'm just coming down with a slight cold. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. I'm going to get a drink of water. I'll be right back." Letting go of Mamoru's hand, Usagi walked over to a nearby water fountain as something catches Mamoru's eye.

"No, it can't be." As he rushed over to investigate, Mamoru's fears were confirmed as he witnessed General Dracos' right hand glowing with dark energy as he struck the ground and dropped two seeds into the Earth before it closed up again.

"Dracos!" Mamoru yelled at the other man.

"You dare to casually toss about the name of General Dracos, human?"

As Dracos spoke, the ground beneath him begun to glow with dark energies. Mamoru clutched his chest as he cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Hearing her lover in distress, Usagi turned and saw Mamoru on his knees before General Dracos.

Usagi took off at a fast pace toward the two men as she yelled out, "Get away from him, Dracos!"

Before she could reach them, Dracos fired a blast of dark energy from his hands that sent her flying backwards.

Getting to her feet, Usagi stared Dracos down. "That's it! No more Ms. Nice Girl!"

Usagi pulled out her crystal brooch and called out her transformation.

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Dracos, but he quickly teleported into the sky above and looked down at her laughing.

"I am Dracos, General of the armies of the Underworld! Surely, you don't believe you can defeat me!"

"Come down here and we will find out!"

"I'm afraid I have somewhere to be, but I leave you with a parting gift, my dear." Dracos threw a seed down to the ground and blasted it with dark energies. Sailor Moon looked on in horror as it grew and vines shot out from the seeds. She and Mamoru found themselves wrapped with a vice like grip that attempted to crush the life out of them.

"NOOOOO!"

To Be Continued.


End file.
